Craddle Little Baby
by Chibi Miss Loki
Summary: Dante had found a young baby who was abandoned in a waste garbage. Now, how is he and his brother, Virgil going to do with the baby and where could the baby's parents be?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey peeps! I'm back with a brand new story! Ehe…am sure you guys are mad at me at the fact that I abandon the other stories. Is not that really, is just that I have some ideas coming up and all of a sudden I just have to publish it some how! So…enjoy the new story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry 3

Summary: Dante is the famous devil hunter, until one day he founds an abandon baby from the waste garbage. So what are Dante and Virgil going to do to handle this baby?

Virgil groaned at his brother in annoyance.

"Dante, this is not funny! It's a baby we're dealing with!"

Dante look back at his brother and then he cradle the baby in his arms, the baby beamed and cooed joyfully. Virgil groaned again and look away from his brother, the other twin chuckled.

"Oh come on, bro. It's just a baby." Dante said, playing with the baby's thumb. Virgil snarled at his brother.

"How could the parents abandon him like that!" Virgil raised his voice, the young baby hide his face in fear on Dante's chest. Dante send his glare at Virgil and pat the baby's back gently.

"Virgil, you scared her."

"And it's a girl, Dante!" Virgil added again with his same tone, Dante rolled his eyes and places the baby on the couch gently.

Dante then cross his arms and frowned at his brother hastily. He just don't get the point of why is it a young one small baby could seem to scare Virgil into such a big deal. Dante is not really such a baby-lover but the least he could do was giving some attention that the baby deserves, unlike Virgil.

"Virgil, stop making this into a big deal. It's just a baby." Dante said hastily.

Virgil frowned at his twin, of course, the same kind of frown Dante gave to him.

"Dante, we're not some babysitters! And besides, you don't even know how to take care of a baby!"

"Well the least we could do is TRY, Virgil!" Dante nearly yelled.

"What if you—"

"Virgil, this baby is abandoned! Her parents left her! I found her in the garbage can! Virgil, don't you have any sense of sympathy? Unlike us, when we were young, Mom and Dad were still around and we could still remember them! And we're half demons, Virgil! We're enough to take care of ourselves! Look at her, Virgil!" Dante yelled, pointing to the baby furiously. The baby was cooing happily without looking or noticing about Dante and Virgil's argument.

Virgil took one look at the baby, his eyes soften and regretfully he looks down then he gaze at the baby. Dante's point was right and it did meant a lot of sense. Looking at the baby who was abandoned and never knew who her parents was is one of the most horrible thing that a young kid would ever want to remember. Virgil sighs in defeat.

"You're right. But you know why I'm making this a big deal, Dante—"

"I know, I know. Look, we can try and take care of this baby while we search for her parents, isn't that just okay?"

Virgil's lips create a frown, "You haven't figure out a name yet."

Dante sweat dropped and walk towards the baby, carrying her lightly in his arms and rock her gently. Dante tickled the little one's nose and the baby giggled, Virgil just smiled slightly.

"I think we'll name her Arion." Dante said, smiling at Virgil, Virgil raise his eyebrows and smile softly at the baby.

"Alright then, Arion it is." Virgil said, smiling at the baby.

Arion cooed happily and bounce on Dante's arms in excitement. Dante laughed and walk to the kitchen with the baby.

Leaving Virgil in the living hall, he slumps down the chair and sigh deeply.

"Arion…I promise we'll find your parents."

--

A/N: Yeah it's short but a few more chapters to come! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello people! Thanks for the reviews. Well yeah, I kind of think the name Arion would be a lot suitable actually but thanks for the suggestions. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry 3

Chapter 2: Guys just can't take care of babies

Arion kept laughing and cooing happily all this while, she wasn't crying or was she whining but being her happy-go-lucky baby herself. It's just really weird but Arion never cried or whine but smiled and laughed. It was a relief for Virgil; it was a big smile for Dante. But not like now…when it comes to changing diapers.

Virgil groaned, looking at how Dante trying to put on the new clean diaper on Arion, what was strange that it didn't seem like a problem to Dante.

"I don't get it, why can't we just get someone to do this?" Virgil asks annoyingly.

"Because we can't Virgil, Arion won't like it." Dante said, being too busy on adjusting the diaper on the happy laughing baby.

Virgil rolled his eyes, and just watches how his brother does the mother-feeds-her-baby job. Dante wasn't all so good, but he was trying. Virgil did try to convince him to stop and it's just not right for a man to do it but Dante refuses and keeps trying to have Arion tidy and clean.

"Okay, Arion…you're almost done." Dante muttered, almost plastering the diaper together until suddenly Dante felt Arion accidentally fell down the table but luckily Virgil caught her in his arms and Arion just coo at him happily, Virgil just smile nervously at the little baby; Dante almost want to laugh but instead, he chuckled.

"Nice catch, Virgil." Dante joked, carrying the baby back in his arms and get Arion stand up, though she wobbled a lot but Dante kept her steady and helped her to put on her baby clothes.

Virgil just looked at Dante and Arion, he smiled lightly. It's almost like he don't mind having the baby here, is not that he's not a baby liker. He's just not good with babies, he's afraid he'll be a horror to babies. Unlike Dante, the happy, all time joyful half demon is different. His thinking is just all different from Virgil, he can be proud but sometimes he can be very scared when it comes to things he's not use to.

Although he wished he was more like Dante, but he couldn't because he just like being himself. But sometimes he wishes he could have thoughts like Dante, and that just can't be possible. At least, Dante is his brother and that is enough.

"Hey look Virgil! Don't Arion look cute?" Dante said with a grin, carrying Arion and showing it to him with Arion in her pink fluffy dress with little diamonds around it. Virgil raise an eyebrow and smile lightly at Arion, she looks just too cute.

"Cute." Virgil said, Dante grinned and bounce Arion in his arms, the baby laugh happily. Virgil sighs and smiled at the sight, Dante laugh at the baby's happiness and went outside to place the baby on the couch.

Dante walk in the changing room, and lean against the door crossing his arms with a smirk. Virgil notices him and gave him a rather questioningly funny look.

"What?"

"I see you don't mind having Arion here." Dante said.

Virgil was surprise at first, but then he sigh and walk close to Dante, looking at the happy Arion playing on the couch.

"I heard all the things you said earlier. I think it's just a pity if we left her there." Virgil said solemnly, Dante looked at him.

"And…if we didn't bring her in, we would be the one to be blame for being too cruel to a baby." Virgil said, his voice was soft and light. Dante was surprise, having his eyes wide in state of surprise but then he smile when he understands the fact of what Virgil said. Is not really that Virgil felt he'll be blamed on, is the fact that he'll feel regretful for leaving a poor baby alone and abandoned.

"Virgil, thanks for having her in with me." Dante said, smiling at him. Virgil smirked and playfully punched him on the shoulder lightly.

"You're mostly welcome." Virgil replied and they both looked at Arion with a smile of relief.

"Dante, may I know why are you so eager to have her here?" Virgil asked, breaking the 1-minute silent. Dante looked at him for a while and look down.

"I don't know Virgil. I felt the same way you said before, but I just think this baby needs a shelter while we could find her parents." Dante said sadly.

Virgil looks at him, observing his expression, "What's bothering you now?"

Dante look at him with solemn eyes, "Virgil, I was wondering…we couldn't have her here for long because you know some demons could be aftering us. But…what if we can't find her parents? Where can we put her?"

Virgil was surprise, he should have known about this subject. He look deep into Dante's blue eyes, Dante was really sad and worried about this. Is like, he wish he could have Arion with him but he felt something that refuses him to keep Arion with him.

There was silent…then Virgil pat his back with a small smile.

"We can figure something out, brother…you don't have to worry." Virgil promised, smiling at him to assure him.

Dante smiled, "Yeah…sure we can…"

--

A/N: Please review!


End file.
